


The Obligated Coffee Shop AU

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, It's not ML for the first time lmao-, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Janus is a barista with Virgil, and Patton is Janus's boyfriend.That' it. That's literally it. Nothing more.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Obligated Coffee Shop AU

Janus had an overall cruddy day. Being an underpaid barista while in the busiest cafes on the block sucked. He at least had Virgil to talk to, but even he was more snippy and sarcastic.

It was nearing the end of his shift, and Janus could not wait to go back home to his boyfriend. They were planning on having a movie night and binging all of their favorite films, and building a pillow fort, and making hot chocolate with- 

“Hey? Hello? Are you even there?” a random man scowled over the counter. Janus sighed and plastered a fake smile on his face. 

“Hello! I am so sorry about that! What would you like?” Rude people like the one he was serving always made him want to die inside. Virgil and him would always have debates on who served the worst customer at the end of the day, and Janus usually won (mostly because the world never failed to produce a-holes who liked to make fun of his name and  vitiligo). 

Five minutes later, and with three minutes left on his shift, the jerk man was served, and the café was empty, except for the two tired workers. As the emo of the two was wiping down the counter the bell on the door rang. 

“Hey Virgil? Can you get him? My shifts over.” Janus said while putting his apron away. But as he turned around and saw who was standing there a soft smile fell onto his face. 

“Actually, I was hoping to see you Jay.” Patton said. Janus Sighed in relief, he was never so happy to see someone walk through that door. He crossed the space between them and gave his boyfriend a kiss, his mood vanishing away like it was never there at all.

“You two are too sweet. God, just leave so I can close this nasty place anyway.” Giggling, the couple did just that, and boy they had a fun night ahead of them.


End file.
